Cadeau de noël pour titan affamé
by Iroko
Summary: Livaï, tu devrais faire un effort, et offrir un cadeau de noël au moins à une des personnes que tu côtoies le plus...


Blabla de l'auteur : les degrés baissent et le chauffage ne compense pas toujours, alors voilà...

 **Cadeau de noël pour titan affamé**

Même le bataillon d'exploration avait le droit à une pause pour noël - en espérant que ces foutus titans colossal et blindé ne décident pas de s'inviter à la fête - et ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille à retrouver, restaient festoyer ensemble à la caserne, offrant des cadeaux à leurs meilleurs amis. Erwin, en grand commandant, avait fait à toutes ses troupes restantes le cadeau d'un repas amélioré. Hanji avait distribué des pochettes surprise qu'on hésitait à ouvrir, et Livaï... Livaï ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû offrir quelque chose à ses subordonnés dégoûtants. De toute façon il n'avait pas de famille et détestait les effusions sentimentales. Erwin le tança qu'il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'offrir quelque chose à la personne la plus proche de lui, ou avec qui il passait le plus de temps.

Après un avoir lâché un "Tch", il acquiesça vaguement pour se débarrasser de mono-sourcil. La personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps ? En ce moment c'était le môme titan, vu qu'il le surveillait et l'entrainait - y'avait de sacrés progrès à faire côté ménage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait offrir au gamin ? Livaï n'avait rien offert de sa vie. Repensant au "cadeau" d'Erwin et aux yeux brillants de Braus, il se dit que de la nourriture semblait une valeur sûre. D'ailleurs lui-même appréciait qu'on lui offre des thés rares. Maintenant qu'est-ce que le gosse pourrait vouloir ?

Repassant ses souvenirs récents, il se rendit compte que le regard enflammé du demi-titan était plus intéressé à le foudroyer qu'à regarder ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tendre avec lui et s'il avait reconnu la nécessité de la scène du tribunal, Livaï doutait qu'il ne lui en veuille réellement pas un peu. Peut-être qu'à la place de bouffe il devrait le laisser se défouler un peu sur lui. Si ça pouvait permettre de le détendre et le rendre plus docile à son commandement après... De toute façon Livaï avait été passé à tabac de nombreuses fois dans son enfance - avant de devenir assez fort pour passer les autres à tabac - et c'est pas quelques coups qui allaient le déranger plus que ça - bon un peu dans son orgueil, mais puisque le tout puissant Erwin **voulait** qu'il joue au père noël...

C'est donc un Livaï à l'air aussi revêche que d'habitude qui rejoignit la cellule du jeune titan et s'affala sur le lit sans plus de manière.

\- Joyeux noël gamin.

\- ... euh, joyeux noël aussi Caporal. Mais vous faites quoi sur mon lit.

\- T'es constamment en train de me jeter des regards flamboyants. Si je te laisse évacuer ta frustration, t'arrêtera de paraître assis sur un grill ?

\- ...je pense. Mais vous êtes sûr ?

\- Sûr, je suis à ta dispo pour la nuit. Évite juste de laisser des marques à des endroits trop visibles, faut quand même que je sois un minimum présentable demain.

Eren sembla encore hésitant mais ses yeux flamboyèrent quand Livaï étendit ses bras le long de son corps et se força à se détendre. Toute soumission envolée, c'est un jeune homme plein d'assurance qui s'avança vers lui et le saisit par le col... pour l'embrasser. Le cerveau de Livaï eut une absence. Il rêvait ou quoi ? Eren l'avait frappé au point qu'il ait perdu connaissance et/ou délire ? Mais les lèvres affamées qui le dévoraient étaient bien trop tangibles pour être irréelles, et alors qu'elles migraient pour lui dévorer le cou, Livaï ne sut plus où se mettre quand il comprit que ce n'était pas la soif de vengeance qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux d'Eren mais la faim. Qu'il lui en veuille ou non pour la manière dont il le traitait, le titan était plus intéressé par le désir de faire de lui son repas.

Livaï retint à grand peine un gémissement en sentant le membre tendu qui se frottait contre son corps. Son propre sexe se tendit en réponse alors que l'excitation se répandait malgré lui dans ses veines. Connaissant la fougue du gamin, le repas de noël allait être sauvage. Restait à voir comment il allait être accommodé. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'est lui qui allait finir fourré. Et bizarrement l'idée l'excita encore davantage. Lui qui pensait passer la nuit à subir, voilà qu'il avait envie de participer et lorsqu'Eren commença à lui retirer ses fringues, il l'aida à déballer son cadeau.

\- Hmm. Dommage que vous ayez pas mis de gros nœud rouge comme tout cadeau qui se respecte.

\- Si tu crois que j'allais m'emballer pour toi gamin !

\- Mais le ruban aurait été utile pour vous attacher au lit.

\- C'est quoi ce fantasme impertinent ! J'suis pas déjà assez à ta merci comme ça ?

C'est vrai quoi ! C'était déjà dur pour sa fierté de s'avouer qu'il avait envie de se faire prendre par un gamin à peine pubère, il allait pas en plus jouer au complet soumis ! Profitant qu'Eren était en train de poser une multitude de baisers le long de sa verge tout juste découverte, Livaï lui agrippa la nuque pour lui fourrer la bouche afin de le faire taire. Son acte ne sembla pas faire grande impression sur l'insolent qui se permit de rire autour de sa queue avant de se mettre à la sucer langoureusement, faisant perdre pied à Livaï sous les sensations. Pris dans les vagues du plaisir, il réagit à peine à la préparation, se contentant de grogner, sans savoir si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Finalement un volcan explosa dans ses entrailles et il n'eut plus conscience de rien pendant un moment.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver le titan affamé qui le surplombait, prêt à le pénétrer. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son repas avait repris conscience. Livaï siffla, le gamin ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de s'ajuster, le visage transfiguré par le plaisir, avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'entamer les va-et-vients en se léchant les lèvres. Et si l'inconfort avait permit à Livaï de retrouver son expression impassible et fière, le pilonnage en règle de sa prostate eut tôt fait de lui faire rendre à nouveau les armes. Foutu titan trop doué. C'était si bon, encore un peu, oui... hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Après un deuxième orgasme dévastateur, le Caporal avait l'impression de planer, quelque part au-dessus de son propre corps qui subissait encore les assauts du titan insatiable. Mais le repas toucha à sa fin et la sensation qui noya ses entrailles lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le petit con avait osé jouir à l'intérieur, il avait intérêt à le nettoyer correctement de suite ! Mais Eren se contenta de s'affaisser sur lui sans se retirer, et deux minutes plus tard il dormait comme un bienheureux, laissant Livaï fulminer entre son inconfort personnel et sa promesse d'être à sa dispo toute la nuit. On ne l'y reprendrait pas à jouer les pères noëls ! La prochaine fois il ferait le père fouettard. Et Eren la crème fouettée, chacun son tour.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
